great_scorria_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon
Current Programming 'Original Programming' *All That *America's Most Musical Family *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? *The Casagrandes *Cousins For Life *The Crystal Maze *Double Dare *The Fairly OddParents *Game Shakers *Harvey Beaks *Henry Danger *It's Pony *Knight Squad *The Loud House *Massive Monster Mayhem *Middle School Moguls *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *School of Rock *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Falls *The Substitute *The Thundermans *Top Elf 'Nick Jr. on Nickelodeon' *44 Cats *Abby Hatcher *The Adventures of Paddington *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Blue's Clues and You *Bubble Guppies *Butterbean's Café *Corn and Peg *Esme and Roy *PAW Patrol *Peppa Pig *Rainbow Rangers *Ricky Zoom *Rusty Rivets *Ryan’s Mystery Playdate *Shimmer and Shine *StoryBots Super Songs *Sunny Day *Thomas and Friends (Season 21-present; older seasons still on Cartoonito) *Top Wing *Trulli Tales 'Nick at Nite (weekends)' *ALF *Friends *Futurama *The Goldbergs *Happy Days *The King of Queens *Mom *The Office 'NickRewind (weeknights)' *The Angry Beavers *CatDog *ChalkZone *Hey Arnold! *Invader Zim *Rugrats (1991 series) *Rocko’s Modern Life 'Acquired Programming' *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *American Ninja Warrior *Angry Birds Toons *Barbie: Dreamtopia *The Bureau of Magical Things *Chop Chop Ninja (2018 series) *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny *Lego City Adventures *Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Season 1; season 2 on Disney Channel) *Mysticons *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Seasons 1-4; season 5 are on Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Boing) *Power Rangers *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *The Stanley Dynamic *ToonMarty Upcoming Programming *Adventures In Wonder Park *Baby Shark *Barbapapa (2020 series) *Counting Stars *Dorg Van Dango *Garfield *Kamp Koral *Made by Maddie *Man of the House *Meet the Voxels *Rugrats (2020 series) *Santiago of the Seas *Tyler Perry's Young Dylan *Untitled Space Show *Untitled Star Trek animated series Former Programming 'Original Programming' *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd *100 Things to do Before High School *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius *The Adventures of Kid Danger *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *Action League Now! *All Grown Up! *All In with Cam Newton *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *As Told by Ginger (Moved to TeenNick) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (Moved to Nicktoons) *Back at the Barnyard (Moved to Nicktoons) *Bella and the Bulldogs *Big Time Rush *Brainsurge *Breadwinners *The Brothers Garcia *Bucket and Skinner’s Epic Adventures *Bunsen is a Beast! *Catscratch *Clarissa Explains It All (1991 series) *Cousin Skeeter *Crashletes *Danny Phantom *Deadtime Stories *Double Dare 2000 *Doug *Drake and Josh *The Dude Perfect Show *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Every Witch Way *Family Double Dare *Fanboy and Chum-Chum *Finders Keepers *GUTS *The HALO Effect *Hey Dude *House of Anubis *Hunter Street *I Am Frankie *iCarly *Jagger Eaton’s Mega Life *The Journey of Allen Strange *Just for Kicks *Just Jordan *KaBlam! *Kappa Mikey *Keep it Spotless *Kenan and Kel *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Legend of Korra (Moved to TeenNick) *Legendary Dudas *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Make the Grade *Marvin Marvin *Max and Shred *The Mighty B! *Monsters vs. Aliens *Mr. Meaty *Mr. Wizard’s World *My Brother and Me *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Moved to TeenNick) *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo *The Naked Brothers Band *Nick Arcade *The Nick Cannon Show *Nick News *Noah Knows Best *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Out of Control *Paradise Run *Pelswick *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ReactToThat *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Ride *Robot and Monster *Rocket Power *Romeo! *Rugrats Pre-School Daze *Sam and Cat *Sanjay and Craig *Scaredy Camp *The Secret World of Alex Mack *Supah Ninjas *Tak and the Power of Juju *Talia in the Kitchen *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) *Think Fast! *The Troop *True Jackson, VP *T.U.F.F. Puppy (Moved to Nicktoons) *Victorious *Webheads *Welcome Freshman *Welcome to the Wayne *Weinerville *Wendell and Vinnie *What Would You Do? *Wild and Crazy Kids *The Wild Thornberrys *WITS Academy *The X’s *You Can’t Do That on Television *You Gotta See This! *You’re On! 'Nick Jr. on Nickelodeon' *64 Zoo Lane *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *Allegra’s Window *Angelina Ballerina *The Backyardigans (Moved to Nick Jr.) *Bananas in Pyjamas (1992 series) *Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom (Moved to Nick Jr.) *Blue’s Clues (1996 series) *Blue’s Room *Bob the Builder (1998 series) (Moved to Cartoonito (2015 series)) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Clangers *Cleo and Cuquin *Connie the Cow *Digby Dragon (Moved to Nick Jr.) *Dinosaur Train (Moved to Nick Jr.) *Dream Street *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Dora the Explorer *The Elephant Show *Engie Benjy *Eureeka’s Castle *Franklin *Franklin and Friends *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *The Fresh Beat Band *Go, Diego, Go! *Gullah Gullah Island *Hey Duggee (Moved to Nick Jr.) *The Hoobs *Jack’s Big Music Show *James the Cat *Johnson and Friends *Kipper *Lalaloopsy *Lamb Chop’s Play Along *LazyTown (Moved to Cartoonito) *Little Bear *Little Bill *Little Charmers *The Littl' Bits *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Maisy *Make Way for Noddy *Maple Town *Max and Ruby (Moved to Nick Jr.) *Maya the Bee *Miffy and Friends *Mike the Knight *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Mutt and Stuff *Nella the Princess Knight *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *The Noddy Shop *Olivia *Oobi *Oswald *Paddington Bear *Papa Beaver’s Storytime *P.B. Bear and Friends *Pinky Dinky Doo *Play with Me Sesame *Rubbadubbers *Rupert *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *The Save-Ums! *Sesame Street (Moved to Nick Jr.) *Sid the Science Kid *Super Why! *Team Umizoomi *Teletubbies (2015 series) (Moved to Nick Jr.) *Tickety Toc *Tweenies *The Upside-Down Show *Wallykazam! *Willa’s Wild Life *Wobbly Land *The Wonder Pets! *The World of David the Gnome *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Yo Gabba Gabba! *Zoofari 'Nick at Nite' *30 Rock *The A-Team *The Addams Family *Alfred Hitchcock Presents *All in the Family *The Andy Griffith Show *Beavis and Butthead *Bewitched *The Beverly Hillbillies *The Big Bang Theory *Bonanza *Boy Meets World (Moved to Freeform) *The Brady Bunch *Car 54, Where are You? *Clone High *The Cosby Show *The Dick Van Dyke Show *Diff’rent Strokes *Doogie Howser, M.D. *Dragnet *Everybody Hates Chris *Everybody Loves Raymond *F Troop *The Facts of Life *Fatherhood *Family Matters *Family Ties *Frasier *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Full House *George Lopez *Get Smart *Glen Martin, DDS *Green Acres *Growing Pains *Hi-Jinks *Hollywood Heights *Home Improvement *How I Met Your Mother *I Dream of Jeannie *I Love Lucy *Instant Mom *Laverne and Shirley *Leave it to Beaver *Malcom in the Middle *M*A*S*H* *Mork and Mindy *Mr. Ed *The Munsters *My Three Sons *The Nanny *The New Adventures of Old Christine *Night Court *NYPD Blue *The Odd Couple *The Patty Duke Show *Perfect Strangers *Rowan and Martin’s Laugh In *See Dad Run *Step by Step *That 70’s Show *Three’s Company *Two and a Half Men *Welcome Back, Kotter *The Wonder Years 'Acquired Programming' *6teen *15/Love *2030 CE *24Seven *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Alien Surf Girls *Animal Crackers *The Aquabats! Super Show! *Awesomeness TV *The Baskervilles *Being Eve *Blue Water High *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 series) (Moved to Disney XD (2015 series)) *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Digimon Fusion *Edgar and Ellen *Erky Perky *Fraggle Rock *Frankenstein’s Cat *Garfield and Friends *George of the Jungle *Get Blake! (Moved to Nicktoons) *Gigantic *Girlstuff/Boystuff *GoGoRiki *Growing Up Creepie *H20: Just Add Water *I.N.K.: Invisible Network of Kids *Inspector Gadget (1983 series) (Moved to Boomerang (2015 series)) *King Arthur’s Disasters *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Moved to TeenNick) *Lassie *Life with Boys *Make it Pop *Mighty Max *Mr. Bean (animated series) (Moved to Cartoon Network and Boomerang) *Moville Mysteries *My Dad the Rockstar *O’Grady *The Other Kingdom *Out There *Pearlie *Planet Sketch *Radio Free Roscoe *Rank the Prank *Regal Academy *Rocket Monkeys (Moved to Toon Disney and Disney XD) *Rotten Ralph *Shuriken School *Skyland *Sorry, I’ve Got No Head *South of Nowhere *Space Goofs *Spliced *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) *Viva Piñata *Wayside *Winx Club *Wishbone *Yakkity Yak *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Zeke’s Pad Category:Programming Category:Lists